Generally, a fluid or blood is stored in a refrigerated or frozen state in order to prevent the fluid or the blood from being decomposed or prevent harmful substances from being generated.
Accordingly, when the fluid or the blood in a low temperature state is infused through the vein of a patient, a body temperature of the patient is lowered by the infused fluid or blood, and in severe cases, this can lead to death of the patient by raising a heart attack risk.
Particularly, in the case of a patient under general anesthesia of which the body temperature is not normally controlled, the patient feels severe cold after an operation, and cold points under skin where the fluid or the blood is infused are stimulated, and as a result, the patient may feel cold pain.
In order to overcome the problems, the fluid has been heated to a proper temperature by attaching a heating device to a fluid (blood) infusion apparatus. A heater module for a heater which is installed on the heating device of the fluid infusion apparatus to directly heat the fluid or the blood to the patient has been researched.
In the direct heating type of heater module for the heater, power consumption is low, the fluid may be rapidly heated, and the heater module needs to be manufactured with a small size and a light weight.
The well-known heater module for the heater includes an insulation substrate, a resistance pattern formed on the upper surface of the insulation substrate to have a predetermined resistance value, and a protective layer for protecting the resistance pattern on the upper surface of the resistance pattern. The heater module for the heater is disclosed in International Publication No. WO 2005/065193.
When the fluid (or the blood) is heated by the heater module in the heater having the constituent elements, a capacitance is generated in the protective layer between the resistance pattern made of metals to generate heat and the fluid (or the blood).
The generated capacitance enters a body of the patient through the fluid (blood), and when an apparatus measuring a bio-electric signal including an electrocardiogram (EGC), an electroencephalogram (EEG), and the like is installed to the patient, the capacitance entering the body of the patient through the fluid (blood) acts as noise with respect to a measuring signal of the apparatus measuring the bio-electric signal.
Since the noise makes it difficult to normally measure the bio-electric signal, it can lead to serious problems in determining the condition of the patient.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.